


Sugar

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon can be very sweet if he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _love, I get so lost sometimes_ , for youcallitwinter.

Damon can be very sweet if he wants, and sometimes Caroline thinks she loves him just a little bit.

He kisses his way down her body like it's a delight. It makes all the sense, of course: everyone in Mystic Falls knows Caroline Forbes is made of cotton candy, of sugar, lollipops and little chocolate stars. So when Damon slides his tongue down her ribs, she moans and arches her back like a good girl, her fingers clutching the headboard oh so tightly.

If she is sweet enough, maybe he'll love her just a little bit.

Damon is so good with his mouth, eager lips and skilled tongue, and crafty, crafty fingers that push her legs apart. Going down on her is his idea of foreplay, so Caroline's entire body tenses obediently when he slowly parts her folds to make her ready. He always presses a tender kiss to her opening before he lets his tongue slide over her clit like she was a huge chocolate sundae, and Caroline starts counting, one-two-three-gasp-one-two-three-gasp.

He sinks his his teeth in her thigh on _two_.


End file.
